harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
John Hurt
---- }} John Hurt est un acteur britannique qui interprète Garrick Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes, dans la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]]. Biographie John Hurt est né le 22 janvier 1940 à Chesterfield, dans le Derbyshire, en Angleterre. Le 16 juin 2015, il annonce qu'il est atteint d'un cancer du pancréas. Il meurt le 25 janvier 2017. Filmographie *''Doctor Who'' (2013) *''Snowpiercer'' (2013) *''Hypergraphia'' (2012) *''Jayne Mansfield's Car'' (2012) *''Merlin'' (Série TV) (2008 - 2011) *''Les Immortels'' (2011) *''In Love with Alma Cogan'' (2011) *''La taupe'' (2011) *''23 Degrees, 5 Minutes'' (2011) *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort (film)'' (2010 et 2011) *''Melancholia'' (2011) *''Regret Not Speaking'' *''Sailcloth'' (2011) *''Love at First Sight'' (2010) *''Brighton Rock'' (2010) *''Lou'' (2010) *''Ultramarines: A Warhammer 40,000 Movie'' (2010) *''44 Inch Chest'' (2009) *''The Limits of Control'' (2009) *''An Englishman in New York'' (2009) *''New York, I Love You'' (2009) *''Lezione 21'' (2008) *''Hellboy 2 : Les légions d'or maudites'' (2008) *''Indiana Jones et le Royaume du crâne de cristal'' (2008) *''Outlander'' (2008) *''Crimes à Oxford'' (2008) *''Boxes'' (2007) *''Le parfum - Histoire d'un meurtrier'' (2006) *''V pour vendetta'' (2005) *''La porte des secrets'' (2005) *''Manderlay'' (2005) *''Shooting Dogs'' (2005) *''The Proposition'' (2005) *''Vaillant, pigeon de combat !'' (2005) *''Short Order'' (2005) *''Tabloid'' (2004) *''Hellboy'' (2004) *''Dogville'' (2003) *''Meeting Che Guevara & the Man from Maybury Hill'' (2003) *''Mister Cash'' (2003) *''Crime and Punishment'' (2002) *''Miranda'' (2002) *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' (2001) *''Capitaine Corelli'' (2001) *''Les âmes perdues'' (2000) *''New Blood'' (2000) *''Les aventures de Tigrou et de Winnie l'ourson'' (2000) *''You're Dead...'' (1999) *''If... Dog... Rabbit'' (1999) *''Le château des singes'' (1999) *''All the Little Animals'' (1998) *''Night Train'' (1998) *''The Climb'' (1998) *''The Commissioner'' (1998) *''Brute'' (1997) *''Contact'' (1997) *''Amour et mort à Long Island'' (1997) *''Wild Bill'' (1995) *''Dead Man'' (1995) *''Rob Roy'' (1995) *''Saigon Baby'' (1995) *''Two Nudes Bathing'' (1995) *''Felidae'' (1994) *''Second Best'' (1994) *''Poucelina'' (1994) *''Even Cowgirls Get the Blues'' (1993) *''Monolith'' (1993) *''Kölcsönkapott idö'' (1993) *''L'œil qui ment'' (1992) *''Mémoire traquée'' (1992) *''King Ralph'' (1991) *''I Dreamt I Woke Up'' (1991) *''La résurrection de Frankenstein'' (1990) *''Romeo.Juliet'' (1990) *''The Field'' (1990) *''Windprints'' (1990) *''Scandal'' (1989) *''Little Sweetheart'' (1989) *''La nuit Bengali'' (1988) *''Rocinante'' (1987) *''Vincent'' (1987) *''Un sketch'' (1987) *''From the Hip'' (1987) *''Sur la route de Nairobi'' (1987) *''The Hunting of the Snark'' (1987) *''Jake Speed'' (1986) *''Taram et le chaudron magique'' (1985) *''After Darkness'' (1985) *''The hit: le tueur était presque parfait'' (1984) *''Le succès à tout prix'' (1984) *''Champions'' (1984) *''Osterman Weekend'' (1983) *''The Plague Dogs'' (1982) *''Partners'' (1982) *''La nuit de l'évasion'' (1982) *''La folle histoire du monde'' (1981) *''La porte du paradis'' (1980) *''Elephant man'' (1980) *''Alien, le huitième passager'' (1979) *''Le seigneur des anneaux'' (1978) *''La Folle escapade'' (1978) *''Midnight Express'' (1978) *''Le cri du sorcier'' (1978) *''The Disappearance'' (1977) *''East of Elephant Rock'' (1977) *''Three Dangerous Ladies'' (1977) *''La linea del fiume'' (1976) *''The Ghoul'' (1975) *''Little Malcolm'' (1974) *''Le joueur de flûte'' (1972) *''L'étrangleur de Rillington Place'' (1971) *''Mr. Forbush and the Penguins'' (1971) *''À la recherche de Grégory'' (1969) *''Avant que vienne l'hiver'' (1969) *''Davey des grands chemins'' (1969) *''Le marin de Gibraltar'' (1967) *''Un homme pour l'éternité'' (1966) *''This Is My Street'' (1964) *''The Wild and the Willing'' (1962) Liens externes * * Voir aussi *Daniel Radcliffe *Rade Serbedzija en:John Hurt ru:Джон Хёрт Catégorie:Acteur crédité Catégorie:Acteur